Battle Scarred
by Voight01
Summary: Taking place after her violent defeat at the hands of Reign, Kara remains comatose. Desperate and scared for her the team use Kara's dimensional device to get help from an unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Over the last few months against my better judgement and at the convincing of my little sister I decided to give the shows another shot. Supergirl so far has been an improvement compared to last season the story has a direct narrative, Kara is back to being the strong yet heartfelt woman that was lacking in season 2, and she's back to confiding her issues and concerns with Alex again which has always been the centre of the show. Arrow so far has a lot of issues right now but the fact they've brought the focus back to the original 3 again and got rid of Cayden James, he was awful as a villain which is a shame as I'm a huge fan of Michael Emerson, I'm willing to overlook those issues. I got the idea for this story after reading the Arrow novel 'Fatal Legacies' which serves as a midquel for the end of Arrow season 5 and the beginning of season 6.**

* * *

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him panting as deep as his breath could catch. He thought it would have been an easy job rob the bank make off with millions given Supergirl was missing since last night he though it would have been like taking candy from a baby. But that all changed when his guys were suddenly picked off one by one by this freak. They had no idea who or what it was but they knew one thing the ferocity in the way it fought the way it was ruthless proved it was not Supergirl and, luckily for them, the fact it didn't kill all of them with laser eyes proved it wasn't the black suited Kryptonian either. Whatever it was it was something else. He decided to bolt after one of them got killed trying to take a hostage, but this thing whatever it was didn't settle for that. It wanted all of them punished.

He rounded the corner going down the alley his feet skidding to a halt as he realized too late that it was a dead end. A sudden thud echoed through the alley whipping out his pistol and turning around he saw it, the thing from the bank.

'D-dd-don't come any closer!' he trembled raising his gun but before he could get a shot off or even blink an arrow whizzed by and knocked the gun away. He quickly raised his hands in surrender as the figure walked forward drawing another arrow from his quiver.

'Please!' He begged fear and terror in his voice. 'You don't have to do this.'

'Yes, I do.' The hooded figure answered coldly.

'Why?' he asked.

'Because you have failed National City.' Those were the last words spoken as he raised his bow and fired.

* * *

 **24 Hours earlier**

 **Star City, Earth-1**

Oliver had just tucked William into bed, these last few months he'd finally gotten his son into a routine sleeping schedule which was easier said than done after the tragic situation with loosing Samantha due to the actions of Adrian Chase. At the start William sleeping soundly was next to impossible most nights he'd wake up screaming from nightmares other nights he wouldn't sleep at all but finally after much effort his 10-year old finally slept as well as a new born. While that was a memory none could forget, something so tragic as loosing a parent who could, the path to healing was yielding results not just in William's life but in Oliver's own as well.

Oliver thought about where his life was now ever since that horrific event just mere months ago and how for once it was a well-adjusted life. He was a newly married man, he had a son he was finally in a close relationship with, his friends and family were alive, and aside from the city being in crisis from the attacks by Cayden James and the recent falling out he'd had with the newbies life was surprisingly going well.

Oliver mused at the circumstances of it all as he walked to the bar in the apartment kitchen to make himself a drink. Felicity had gone to escort her parents to the airport, Dig was at home celebrating the holidays with Lyla and JJ and Thea went to make sure that Quentin was doing alright and not drinking at a bar after the mixed feelings he no doubt was feeling due to his earlier abduction by Black Siren.

Suddenly a rhythmic beeping noise caught Oliver's attention before he could take a sip of his bourbon. Oliver made his way to the bedroom where he opened the drawer where the noise was coming from, then taking the device emitting it in his hand: his interdimensional extrapolator.

After the Dominators, Cisco had given a device to Kara Danvers so that she could breech over from her Earth if they ever needed help with another alien invasion or if they had special occasions like Barry and Iris' wedding. Cisco in turn gave a device to his team, Barry's team and the Legends on the off chance one of them needed to call for Kara's help if the others weren't available. Ever curious Oliver activated the device as the hologram of a familiar auburn-haired woman appeared with a look of obvious distress on her face.

'Alex, what's wrong?' Oliver acknowledged wondering why the woman he had only met at Barry's wedding last week was calling him of all people, if Oliver was being honest if he was expecting anyone from this transmission it would be Kara.

'We need your help.' Alex said in a way that did not sound like a request.


	2. Chapter 2

She hung up her cellphone after leaving a voicemail and hoping her mother would call her back soon, notifying Eliza Danvers of any situation involving her or Kara never got any easier.

Alex sulked quietly in the lounge of the DEO's headquarters for who knows how long, lost in her thoughts and going through just as many in her head. Kara was comatose in the ICU beaten near death to a bruised bloody pulp and the worst of it was it was all her fault. It was her who told Kara to go into her fight with Reign as a cold alien to move away from her humanity, and that choice cost her greatly. Alex scoffed at the irony as a doctor and a government agent she had the skills to protect others yet she wasn't able to protect the most important person closest to her. It seemed like lately no matter what she did she couldn't help anyone, people in her life just kept getting hurt.

'…we've got a situation brewing on the main floor.' A voice said to her Alex herself not entirely listening.

'Alex. Hey Alex.' The voice called again Alex turned her attention to its owner the dark haired female agent that approached the couch.

'What is it Vasquez?' she asked in a mixture of annoyance and grief.

'There 's been a development in the main floor.' Vasquez informed as Alex stood up.

'Has Supergirl's condition changed?' Alex asked hopeful that her little sister had gotten better.

'No, an anomaly appeared in the command centre a lot like the one with Music Meister last year.'

Knowing what that meant Alex quickly sprinted out of the lounge and down the hall. After Kara was brought in and after an immeasurable amount of time passed she decided to make a call, Clark was unavailable given he was off world and Alex felt that one of Kara's friends from last week should have a right to know about what happened. At first Alex tried Barry given he was the most approachable and given how he and Kara were close but all she got was a brief response from Iris saying they were in the middle of a crisis, and she didn't want to notify the Legends since they were still no doubt coping with the loss of Professor Stein Alex didn't want to add more to their grief. So, she called the only other person she knew from Earth-1 that was available and much to her surprise he agreed to come.

Oliver swung the duffel bag over his shoulder packed with the essentials he would need for his visit he didn't expect it to be long but prepared himself just in case. When Felicity came home after bringing her parents to the airport he notified her of his earlier call, while they were both only married for a little while they agreed that one of them needed to watch over William and they both agreed that Felicity would be the one suitable for it. Sure, William had gotten closer to him and began opening up after all these months but Felicity's gentler approach to handling situations seemed more natural to her, while he was still doing his best to get a handle on it, made her a better candidate.

Oliver pulled the extrapolator from his pocket and activated it and a breech appeared in the centre of the apartment. Stepping through the swirling energy source Oliver suddenly found himself in a large office like building that reminded him of the ARGUS headquarters back home; the first thing that caught his eye was the large staircase before him that lead to a balcony window overlooking the city skyline connected to it was a walkway that lead to the second floor of the place.

'HANDS UP!' a voice called from behind him. Turning around Oliver saw at least a dozen agents gathered around a console of computers and video screens eyeing him with uncertainty at the front was a young early twenties male agent with his pistol aimed at him.

'Yo, you deaf or something I said hands up!' he ordered again. Oliver complied he was a guest on this Earth after all and from his least two years as a Mayor he learned to take a diplomacy approach to situations of hostility.

'My name is Oliver Queen and I'm here at the request of a friend.' Oliver explained to the armed agent.

'Yeah and I'm the Queen of England.' The agent scoffed 'Turn around.'

Oliver stood his ground he didn't travel all this way just to get shot by a hotshot agent though if this guy's cockiness was any indication he was thoroughly asking for it.

'You're making a mistake.' Oliver gritted through his teeth he really did not want to start anything but his hardwired instincts of survival were kicking in.

'Turn around or we'll be mopping your brains off the floor.' The agent threatened as he clicked the hammer of his gun.

Oliver sighed dropping his duffel bag on the floor before turning around placing his hands on his head he really had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. He waited before feeling the cold press of the barrel behind his head then he struck: turning around swiftly seizing the agent's wrist and throwing a quick punch to his face to stun him, a splash of wet crimson flying from the agent's mouth, so that he could wrestle the gun from him he quickly grabbed the agent from his collar using him as a shield and aiming the gun to his temple as the remaining agents around the computers stood up all drawing their weapons in response to their threatened colleague.

'Alright everyone calm down.' Oliver suggested as he continued to hold the hotshot agent in his grasp at gunpoint. 'Just call Alex Danvers and she will explain everything.'

'Why should we?' one of the many agents with their guns trained on him asked sceptically the question doing nothing for her to lower her gun.

'Because I invited him!' Oliver looked to the sound of the voice and saw the familiar auburn-haired woman walk into the command centre. 'Drop your guns.' She ordered to the various agents that did so as she approached him. Oliver released the agent he held hostage, ejecting the magazine from the pistol and emptying the chamber before returning the now unloaded weapon to its owner.

'Take a walk, Harkins.' Alex ordered the agent as he glared in anger at Oliver upon retrieving his gun while dabbing the blood from his mouth.

'He split my lip.' He grumbled.

'Don't point your gun at him then.' Alex dismissed as Agent Harkins walked away in hindsight she should have warned her colleagues that they were having a visit from a superhero from another Earth who had less than easy temperament but she had so much on her mind already that the thought didn't cross her.

'Thank you for coming.' Alex greeted as Oliver picked up his bag.

'A friend calls I answer. You sounded upset said it was about…' Oliver began only for Alex to quickly cut him off.

'Yeah this way.' Alex gestured to follow her as Oliver did. She led him up the staircase to the walkway and down a corridor.

'I tried calling Barry to let him know what happened but Iris said they were busy.' Alex said as she and Oliver headed through the corridors of bustling agents.

'Yeah Barry's in jail.' Oliver admitted.

'What? Barry's in jail?' Alex asked in disbelief at the revelation.

'He's been set up. Iris and the others are trying to get him out of it, no big deal.' Oliver eased if one called being framed for a metahuman who transferred his mind into someone else while leaving his old body behind and making it look like murder wasn't a big deal he didn't know what was.

'Well its no better here either.' Alex added as she turned left into a room.

Oliver followed her inside just as his feet froze in their tracks and what he saw before him made his heart sink.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was at a lost for words at what he saw. In the middle of the room that Alex lead him to hooked to various monitors, ventilators and other medical machinery he could only assume was alien was Kara Danvers dressed in her Supergirl outfit. The first thing Oliver noticed was her face that sweet innocent face that beamed with sunshine and warmth was pale bruised and bloody. Her left eye was swollen shut covered in a large purplish-black bruise, a large bloody gash covered the right side of her forehead and a part of her lip was stitched up. Her suit was dirtied and the symbol on her chest was charred over as if something burned it. Oliver couldn't believe it Kara was one of the physically strongest individuals he knew whoever or whatever could do this to her made his skin crawl as much as it made his blood boil.

'What happened?' Oliver dreaded the answer as Alex turned to face him.

'Another Kryptonian did this to her.' Alex answered as tears began to form in his eyes and an expression on her face one that Oliver was all too familiar with: guilt.

'I'm sorry.' she apologized as she brushed passed him all but wanting to run out of the room. Oliver could understand why she felt that way as an older sibling himself he could understand the unconditional responsibility that came with a younger sibling adopted or otherwise. He also understood the pain of seeing your sister like this, he had been through that twice with Thea, seeing a sister broken mangled and at death's door was a sight that no matter how hard you tried to forget or how many times you saw it never got easy. He didn't blame Alex for wanting to get away from it yet he also sensed something more behind the older sister's sudden exit.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind and turning back to his friend Oliver approached her as he sat in the chair next to the bed it still was a shock to him seeing her in this state. Kara was not only strong physically but emotionally too and to see someone with such a gentle nature like Kara made his heart ache.

'-since Supergirl has disappeared following her fight with the mysterious Kryptonian late last night on Christmas eve. I should warn you the following video is graphic so viewers at home should be advised.' The anchorwoman on the tv screen in the corner of the room caught his attention. Oliver watched as a silent grainy video footage began to play on the screen, it showed Supergirl fighting in the wreckage of downtown national city as a woman in a black suit and mask threw punch after punch at her. The image changed to show the black suited woman dangling Supergirl from the edge of a building and dropping her off crashing on the pavement.

'The city has been restless and crime has gone up since leaving National City in a precarious state-' Oliver heard enough as he marched over to the tv and shut it off. As he marched back to his seat something jogged inside his mind. The video footage added with seeing Kara's state began stirring up some unpleasant memories for Oliver he suddenly remembered being back on a snow covered mountain top three years ago on his knees before the man who had just bested him in combat.

' _Don't be afraid, my son. Death comes for us all and we can only evade it for so long. Consider this an honorable exit.'_ the words of Ra's al Ghul echoed in his mind just before the memory of the sharp pain of the sword being plunged into his chest followed by the feeling of Ra's boot forcing him off the ledge and the fall the endless fall where the only thing racing through his head was this was it, it was the end, and there was nothing he could do about it that feeling of fear racing through him as he fell. The memory still haunted him to this day it may have happened three years Ra's was dead and he may have been through a lot worse since then but it was the one of the rare instances Oliver was truly and genuinely afraid. The fear of knowing what he was capable of and being confronted with the fear that it was all over for him when Ra's kicked him off the cliff how he never felt so helpless before it rattled him. Oliver could only feel how it felt for Kara someone so used to being invincible could be broken and beaten so brutally like he was. It was an experience Oliver never wished on his greatest enemy let alone his friend.

From what little he knew about Kara the both of them had much in common how their lives were suddenly uprooted by tragedy, how the last thing they both saw before it was a parent that they admired die, and the guilt of living through the whole thing. The main difference was how they both came out of the experience he became a ruthless killer who fought with ferocity and violence while Kara set the example of true justice and was beacon of hope to the people of this Earth. Oliver admired that about Kara how she lost as much as he did and yet she never succumbed to the dark impulses that he committed for the last ten years. Oliver would even go as far to say that alone made him jealous of Kara how she was able to see the light and remain hopeful despite her hardships something he never could do.

Suddenly Oliver's instincts kicked in and he whipped around only to be greeted by a middle aged dark-skinned man standing in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the comics Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow teamed up frequently. That said I feel that Oliver and J'onn would get along well given both of their backgrounds. Both lived through experiences that still haunt them to this day, they both did questionable things to survive and both of them are fathers that do whatever it takes to protect their children in J'onn's case Kara and Alex in Oliver's case William.**

* * *

Oliver stood up cautiously as the dark-skinned man in the doorway slowly approached him. He was tall with a gun holstered to his leg and dressed in the same black fatigues as Alex and the other agents who were at the end of his earlier rough meeting.

'My name is-'

'I know who you are, Mr. Queen. Kara, Alex and Barry have spoke highly of you.' The man greeted surprisingly as if he were expecting him.

'Please, its Oliver. And I'm sure anything you've heard are all lies.' Oliver scoffed as he approached the man who extended his hand in a greeting.

'I am J'onn J'onzz the Director of the D.E.O.' the man smiled as Oliver extended the courtesy and grasped the man's hand in a shake.

'I'm sorry about my agents they've been trained to shoot first when it comes to the unexpected. It's my fault I should have let them know you were a visitor but it slipped my mind, after what happened with Supergirl we're all more than a little on edge.' J'onn apologized genuinely.

'Its okay. Lately I've been used to being on the bad side of government Agents also it's not the first time I've been at the wrong end of a gun.' Oliver replied nonchalantly to which J'onn's face lit up with an expression that Oliver could guess was either shocked or impressed.

The two men turned back to the comatose girl laying on the bed their expressions unmoved from the gut-wrenching sorrow they both felt.

'How long has she been like this?' Oliver finally worked the nerve to ask he would have asked Alex but she left abruptly before he could.

J'onn sighed regretfully. 'Since last night and her condition hasn't changed.'

Oliver's gazed was focused on Kara yet he could see from the corner of his eye the soft expression on J'onn's face when he answered. It was concern but not just any concern it was the special type that Oliver had seen only a handful of times, when Robert looked at him when his last words for him to survive, when Quentin looked at Laurel and Sara, even when Malcom in those very rare instances looked at Thea, and when he himself always looked at William: it was the concerned look of a father.

'I know you're worried but Kara is as tough as they come she'll pull through this.' Oliver assured softly.

'It's hard not to worry.' J'onn sighed.

'I suppose your right when it comes to your children.' Oliver said J'onn perked up giving a confused but curious look at his assessment.

'That look you gave Kara, it's the same way I look at my son.' Oliver was quick to explain to which J'onn gave an understanding nod before explaining.

'Years ago, Alex's father, Jerimiah, Kara's adoptive father, when he supposedly died I promised him I'd look after his daughters.'

Oliver turned raising his brow. 'Supposedly died?'

'It's a long story.' J'onn explained to which Oliver simply raised his hand in a sympathetic gesture opting for no details on the matter given in his own experiences long stories meant that the scenario was too long and too elaborate to explain.

'The point is Jerimiah was gone and I promised him I would take care of them in his stead. Even when they didn't know I always did what I could from them it wasn't ideal but, in a way, I did what I could to be a parent for them.'

'Seems to me they turned out just fine. I just wish that the same can be said of me.' Oliver mused J'onn gave Oliver a look before he continued. 'William, that's my son's name, he didn't exactly come into my life in an ideal way either. He lost his mother a few months back and just the life I live I wonder how much of it will affect him in the long run. I'd do anything to keep him safe from all of that.'

'I'm sure any man who protects the city and its people with such passion can do wonders for his own son.' J'onn smirked. 'Where…I'm from…I was a protector and I always tried to protect my children as much as my people.'

'On Mars, right?' Oliver asked.

J'onn suddenly turned to him in shocked that he was aware of his identity. 'How'd you…'

'Barry and I trade war stories from time to time he mentioned that you were a Martian when you came over to our Earth after some guy in a suit put Kara in a coma.' Oliver explained. When he started all of this he was taking on street crime now here he was on another Earth talking to a Martian he internally laughed at it all.

'Yeah Mars. My uh race was wiped out centuries ago, my wife and children along with them. I survived and made my way here.' J'onn explained.

'I'm sorry.' Oliver sincerely offered. Oliver felt for J'onn as someone who also survived such an experience he understood that feeling all to well it was worse when friends and loved ones didn't make it while yet they did.

'I guess that's why we worry about our children so much we knew the risks when we chose this life.' Oliver sighed.

'So did Kara.' J'onn noted.

'Well like I said she's as through as they come and she'll pull through to be honest when Alex told me about Kara I came as a concerned friend. But other than that, I'm not really sure what else I could do.' Oliver admitted. Oliver felt out of place if it was a crime boss or members of the league of assassins yeah, he could hold his own but here on this Earth aliens were something he didn't know how to handle.

'There might actually be something,' J'onn said Oliver turned to him questioningly ready to hear him out.

'Its regarding Alex.'


	5. Chapter 5

Alex pounded and pounded putting every bit of her strength into her strikes. The punching bag was starting to get a noticeable dent from the punches. Every jab, every hook, every blow she landed was driven by her intense burning anger. Anger at Reign for putting Kara in the coma, anger at herself for telling Kara to forget about her humanity right before her fight, anger for being unable to protect the one person in her life that was her main constant in recent weeks. Alex threw her final cross punch all that pent-up frustration coming out in an scream Kara was comatose and it was because of her seeing Kara in that state made her want to blow off steam she'd spent who-knows-how-long in the D.E.O training room taking it out on the bag. She paused after sometime her endurance running low and the burning sensation in her arms from her much-needed workout started to take its toll. As she was trying to catch her breath the sound of footsteps got her attention straightening up she turned around to see Oliver standing behind her.

'Nice form.' he complimented 'Don't forget to rotate your hips, it's where the power comes from.'

Alex threw an upper cut to the bag making sure her hips were into the strike she nodded satisfyingly noticing the vast difference from when she was punching earlier.

'Hey, you want a turn?' she asked as Oliver paced the floor observing the surroundings of the training room it was a typical place set up like a dojo with punching bags in the centre, weight machines on one side, a rack of various martial art weapons and a portion of the floor with matted flooring that Oliver deduced was used for sparring.

'Actually, Alex. I wanted to talk to you' Oliver said as he approached her. 'Anyone who works out that hard usually has something on their mind.'

'I'm a little busy.' Alex rebuffed to which Oliver simply nodded nonchalantly before walking away. Alex turned back to the bag she had just threw two sets of punches when it caught her ears.

'Think fast!'

Alex turned to see two training sticks suddenly flying in her direction she caught one in her right hand while the second clattered on the floor out from her left after failing to grip it properly. She looked up to see Oliver grab another pair of sticks for himself off the weapons rack on the wall before making his way to the matted floor area of the gym turning to face her then getting into a fighting position.

'What is this?' Alex asked not really sure what the point was.

'You're going to pick up that second stick and spar with both.' Oliver said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Thanks, but no thanks.' Alex said as she picked up the other stick off the floor walking to place them on the racks.

'Come on just one round. You'd train better with an actual opponent that moves than just beating a still bag.' Oliver insisted.

'I'm fine.' Alex insisted the obvious tone in her voice hinting she wasn't in the mood.

'How about a bet if you can get me on the floor on my back I'll buy you a six pack.'

'What?' Alex turned back.

'I mean unless you're satisfied with how you train I'd get you're not ready for something more challenging.' Oliver said with a smirk on his face.

Alex was never one to turn down a challenge especially if the prize was free beer she turned around and made her way to the mat getting into a ready position as Oliver raised his own weapons.

Alex came at him swigging both her sticks at the same time to his head Oliver ducked down and got behind Alex who turned and swung a strike to his stomach which he easily blocked quickly disarming the stick from her hand. Alex turned swinging the other stick still in her left hand which Oliver easily sidestepped away from before bringing his own stick down on Alex's wrist Alex yelped in pain as her secondary weapon fell to the matted floor.

'You're distracted.' Oliver pointed out.

'I'm not.' Alex insisted picking up her sticks again before preparing herself into another ready position. 'Let's go again.'

Oliver obliged this time making the first move. He stuck two strikes at Alex's face to which she easily parried before delivering the same strikes to her legs which she easily deflected they went on for a while exchanging blows for some time as they circled the pace with one another neither giving way until Oliver switched up his tactics. Alex swung a backhand strike just as Oliver seized her arm turning to elbow strike her in the back finishing up by hooking her arm before twisting hard and throwing her to the floor.

'You've got good pacing. But it's useless unless you have focus.' Oliver noted as Alex got up.

'Who taught you that move?' Alex asked in wonder.

'His name is Slade Wilson.' Oliver answered. 'You remind me of him a bit actually. Skilled fighter, loyal to those he cares for, a tough nut to crack.'

'Meaning?' Alex wondered as she dusted off her pants.

'Meaning you're not the type to talk.' Oliver replied.

'Maybe there's nothing to talk about.' Alex stiffly answered. 'Now come on let's train.'

Oliver readied himself. J'onn was right Alex needed help he could sense the turmoil she was in while they sparred but she was too guarded twice now he offered to hear her out and she wasn't having it he could only wonder what her reaction was when J'onn and her friends tried to reach her. Oliver decided to take another approach, though he didn't want to resort to it, Oliver knew it was only way.

Alex brought down her stick in an overhand strike Oliver blocked the attack before grabbing her wrist and threw Alex over his shoulder she landed with a thud on her back.

'If you can't deal with your own issues how can you hope to beat someone else?' Oliver asked. Alex got up attacking angrily at him Oliver dogged easily evading her attacks before kicking Alex in the gut causing her to fall on her back again. Oliver looked at Alex seething with so much anger her face was red what he was doing it was harsh but he was getting there.

'You are distracted and being distracted makes you sloppy.'

Alex struck at Oliver's chest he backed up the sticks missing him by inches. She charged again Oliver evaded to the left circling around Alex to get behind her.

'In a real fight you need to do better than that.'

Alex turned yelling as she ran forward Oliver quickly countered by spinning a kick into the back of her knee causing Alex to stumble and buckle down on all fours. Alex whipped around striking for Oliver's legs to which Oliver easily avoided the attack before Alex charged again this time with an overhand strike Oliver grabbed her hand, the stick an inch from his face as he rolled back taking Alex with him just before using his foot to kick her over his head. Oliver sprung to his feet as Alex thudded to the ground from the momentum of his throw.

'You're not fighting me. You're fighting yourself…poorly might I add.' Oliver scolded whilst Alex glared at him anger and frustration evident in her eyes. Oliver felt guilty he knew full well Alex was in pain but given she was closed-off she was making herself he was doing what he had to do.

Oliver scoffed 'If this is how you fight I can't imagine how much poor Kara did to land herself in the med bay.'

'What did you say?!' Alex asked the tone of her voice filled with offense and disgust. Oliver took notice her underlying issue for closing herself off did have something to do with Kara

'I mean assuming you're the one who trained her to fight.'

'ARGAAAHHHH!' Alex roared as she swung her stick to him which Oliver easily stopped with a high block.

'That's it isn't it?' he questioned as Alex swung for his torso Oliver easily deflected before shoving Alex back. Alex held on to her footing steading herself so she wouldn't fall back like last time.

'She didn't live up to your standards. Made a joke of you as an instructor.'

'You're wrong!' Alex growled defiantly she charged at him she threw four strikes his way two to his legs two to his head all of which he dodged easily.

'What is it then!' Oliver all but screamed back as he blocked her middle strike. Their sticks locked as Alex took a deep breath.

'The truth…is…I'm the reason she's like that.' Alex admitted her confession filled with disappointment, sadness and the all-too-familiar feeling of guilt Oliver himself knew. Oliver's face lit up just as Alex pushed back breaking out of the lock.

'MY LITTLE SISTER!' Alex struck harder than before releasing her feelings into the strikes targeted at him.

'THE ONE WHO'S BEEN THERE FOR ME ALL MY LIFE!' She struck again Oliver blocked he felt the vibration from the force, Alex was now throwing everything she had inside her at him.

'WHO'S BEEN THERE FOR ME IN THE LAST THREE WEEKS WHEN I WAS AT MY LOWEST!' Alex swung for his head Oliver ducked just in time to get to her right just in time to block a backhand strike aimed for his face the two locked sticks again as Oliver noticed the redness in her cheeks and the tears now streaming down her face.

'I TOLD KARA TO GO INTO THAT BATTLE TO FIGHT REIGN AS A COLD ALIEN TO FORGET TO BE HUMAN!' Alex broke the lock driving a sidekick into his sternum Oliver fell on his back and before he knew it Alex was towering above him her knee on his gut pinning him to the floor.

'AND SHE GOT HURT BECAUSE OF ME!' Alex grabbed the collar of his shirt and raised the stick in her right hand above her head. Oliver could feel the trembling in her grip there was a beat as Alex paused before dropping her sticks stalking towards the end of the wall leaning back against it before sinking down to the floor breaking down into an uncontrollable sob.

Oliver finally understood why Alex felt guilt because she believed she pushed Kara into the situation with Reign by advising her how to fight and now she blamed herself for Kara ending up in the coma. Oliver understood Alex's situation all too well remembering how he felt when he pushed Thea into Malcolm Merlyn's clutches which lead to the circumstances that ended with Ra's al Ghul fatally stabbing her, then again when Adrian Chase detonated the bombs back on Lian Yu that left Thea in a coma. Oliver got to his feet and approached Alex crouching to sit next to her.

'I know how you feel.' Oliver offered in a soft and genuinely sympathetic tone. 'My own sister nearly died twice...because of my actions.'

Alex turned to him as he spoke the expression she gave was a curious one.

'I though I was giving her advice but it ended with her running to one of my most hated enemies and his actions lead to her being stabbed.' Oliver explained.

'You said twice?' Alex wondered as Oliver nodded in confirmation.

'A man who wanted revenge against me for killing his father set off a series of bombs in an attempt to take away everyone I cared for, Thea was one of the casualties she was in a coma for months and didn't wake up until recently. And in both instances just like you I felt that I failed her'

'I'm sorry.' Alex offered she knew Oliver was more hardened compared to the other heroes of Earth-1 and she didn't expect such a revelation about him much less of his sister. In a lot of ways she and Oliver were not so different they were both stubborn individuals, they cared for their younger sisters deeply and shouldered the weight of responsibility if anything happened to them. But the main difference between them was Oliver admitted something so personal and deep to her about himself she could see the experience in his eyes of someone who while guarded knew when and how to share such personal feelings. Alex only gave that privilege to a few people in her life yet Oliver shared it so easily to her, someone who he knew for only a brief time. Alex felt honored and touched.

'Failure, fear and guilt. In this life these things are unavoidable especially when it comes to loved ones. But how we deal with them that is what matters.' Oliver advised as he placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder.

'That's the thing, Oliver. I don't know what to do right now I don't know what I can do to help Kara.' Alex mulled.

'You're doing everything you can do you're being there for her and more importantly for the other people in your life who are just as worried as you are. Now come on.' Oliver said as he got to his feet. He held his hand to Alex which she grasped Oliver helped her to her feet she gave him a confused look as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Where are we going?' she wondered.

'A deal's a deal you got me on my back so one six pack of beer is yours.' Oliver smiled. He noticed the realization on Alex's face indicating she knew what it was that he just did.

'Thanks.' Alex said.

'You're welcome.' Oliver nodded.

'I got to ask though are you really that harsh when you want to help your friends?' Alex asked while she was grateful she no doubt was still bothered by his form of tough love.

'Ask Barry about the time I trained him.' Oliver simply replied with a look.

*BOOM!*

Oliver and Alex quickly turned in the direction of the explosion that suddenly echoed through the hallway before neither could responded.

'What the hell….' Oliver stated.

'That sounded like it came from the command centre. Let's go!' Alex advised Oliver didn't need another word as he and Alex dashed out of the training room to investigate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay before any Alex fans get mad for the last chapter. I just wanted say at this point since post-Maggie Alex has been closed off and internalizing her anger and frustrations, the episode with Purity was proof of this. Given she felt a measure of responsibility in regards to what happened with Kara her first instinct would be to step away from everyone she was close with and because of that she wouldn't confide with anyone J'onn and Winn much as they care would give her the space she needed like they did with Kara. Oliver is someone who is also like that when he's at his lowest where he backs away from everyone especially those closest to him which is why he was the person needed to get Alex to confront her issues by goading her and making a target of himself it allowed Alex to open up and vent them they don't know each other all that well aside from fighting the Earth-X invaders together so it allowed Oliver the liberties of giving his brand of harsh but needed tough love to someone not so open as Alex is.**

* * *

J'onn observed the screens of the command centre the data and video surveillance of the tact team.

'Director what do you think?' Agent Vasquez asked sitting in the console in front of him. J'onn thought long and hard about what the course of action to be taken on what to do.

'Containment is the primary we need him alive if he's not operating alone but if worse comes to worse put him down.'

'Copy that Director J'onzz.' Vasquez nodded as she tapped the comms 'Delta Team you are clear to engage the target.'

The screens lit up of first perspective camera views from the agents that stormed the warehouse. J'onn watched as they entered and opened fire on the Hellgrammite. The alien roared in pain as two agents used electric prods to subdue the creature it went down after awhile before loosing consciousness.

'Director the target has been apprehended repeat target is in apprehended en-route to transport back to HQ.' One agent spoke through.

'Copy that agent we'll have a cell ready for containment.' J'onn notified. Another trouble making alien in their custody. J'onn sighed with bittersweet relief ever since Supergirl was comatose crime in National City alien or otherwise had gone rampant it seemed criminals were taking advantage of the chaos in Supergirl's absence since last night after Reign brutalized Kara the DEO were swamped with cases and this Hellgrammite made almost two dozen alien attacks in the past day alone.

'We're back!' a voice announced loudly.

J'onn turned as a group of agents entered the command centre at the helm of the group was a young brown-haired young man who approached him as the rest of the agents escorted a half metallic alien prisoner to the detention area.

'I trust the mission with Alpha Team was a success, Agent Schott?' he asked.

'Piece of cake, the new disruption device was able to counteract the natural electronic frequencies of K'hund biotechnological systems.' Winn informed proudly after all he was the one to develop the trap used to catch the K'hund in question.

'Well write up your after-action report and have it ready by day's end.' J'onn ordered as he walked back to the agents working at the computer consoles.

'If I knew it entailed this much paperwork I wouldn't go out in the field as much.' Winn sighed loudly to no one in particular.

'You don't go out at all, Schott.' An agent holding an icepack to his mouth muttered as he walked in.

'Woah what happened to your mouth?' Winn wondered.

'The psycho GQ model split my lip.' The agent sneered as he walked by. Winn shot a confused look at the statement given and made a mental note to ask about this psycho later until then he had a report to write up.

Winn made his way to the bullpen he suddenly stopped noticing a duffle bag sitting underneath the central table. Ever curious Winn picked it up and placed on the table opening the bag he was in awe at the items inside. He took out a quiver of arrows, laying it on the table as he pulled one of them out he examined the arrow thoroughly noticing how big the head of it was.

'Hey J'onn we issuing archery gear for the agency now?' Winn asked as he continued to examine the arrow in his hands.

J'onn turned around seeing Winn twiddling an arrow in his hands with a familiar bag in front of him a bag he initially was going to bring to the armoury before Vasquez called his attention.

'Winn no!' J'onn warned too late as Winn squeezed the round head on the arrow.

 ***BOOM!***

A bright flash of light filled his view as the smell and taste of peppery gas filled his lungs. The agents around him coughed and hacked as his vision filled white his head was ringing from the impact of the explosion as the command centre erupted in uproar of pandemonium from the various agents reacting in multiple different ways to the sudden explosion in their headquarters.

Though the ringing in his ears were still an all too familiar voice spoke up.

'What the hell happened?' Winn heard Alex's voice asked.

'Explosive went off!' J'onn's voice answered through his hacks. 'Stun grenade most likely.'

'Get the balcony windows open and switch on the emergency ventilation!' Winn heard Alex order to someone from his position on the floor whilst he gasped for breath before he felt someone hoist him to his feet.

'Alright this way.' Alex said as she guided him through the area before sitting him down on a stool Winn could feel Alex's hands on his shoulders no doubt the DEO's top doctor was giving him a look over.

'How do you feel?' Alex asked.

'Like someone is deep frying my eyeballs.' Winn answered.

'Alright Winn you're going to be fine okay just keep blinking.' Alex consoled the ringing in his ears was dying down but whiteness still filled his vision and the sensation of burning his eyes.

'Okay Winn I'm going to give you some eyedrops to ease the burning okay lean your head back.' Alex instructed. Winn tilted his chin up to the celling before feeling the moisturizing drops fall into each eye.

Winn straightened his head after a few moments the burning faded while his vision began to clear up revealing the concerned face of the auburn-haired woman in front of him smile softly. But as quickly as she smiled Alex gave a disappointed frown before up-slapping the backside of his head.

'Ow, what was that for?' Win ask as he rubbed the part of his head Alex slapped.

'For being an idiot what were you thinking?!' Alex berated him.

'Well how was I supposed to know the DEO made exploding arrows?'

'It wasn't ours.' Alex said.

'They're mine.' A voice informed as he walked into the small lab they were talking in Winn saw a tall unshaven well-built dirty blonde-haired man accompanied by J'onn.

'Sorry about that, I didn't mean to cause an explosion…literally.' Winn apologized sheepishly.

'It was my fault I was bringing the gear to the armoury but I got sidetracked helping my agents.' J'onn explained to the man.

'Its fine J'onn. You're lucky it was just a flashbang it could have been worse.' The man answered from the tone in his voice Winn had the strangest feeling this man spoke from experience.

'I'm sorry and you are?' Winn asked apparently the only one of the three of them not knowing who the stranger was.

'Winn Schott meet Oliver Queen.' J'onn introduced as Winn shook hands with the newcomer.

'Oliver Queen? As in the Green Arrow Oliver Queen?'

'What gave it away, the quiver of green arrows?' Oliver gave a deadpanned emotionlessly as he held up up the quiver he had moments ago.

'Uh yeah sorry about that.' Winn apologized to the man whose equipment he used without permission and accidentally detonated. He watched Oliver looked into the quiver before looking back up at him.

'Winn was it?' Oliver asked him

'Yeah short for Winslow.' Winn answered 'Can I call you Ollie?'

Oliver shook his head. 'No'

'Okay sorry, Oliver. I can do with Oliver' Winn said.

'Well, Winn, you're lucky that wasn't a real explosive.' Oliver warned cautiously.

'Yeah, I mean its not like you have an actual arrow fitted with a bomb, right?' Winn laughed but suddenly stopped as he noticed neither J'onn and Alex weren't laughing with him he then saw as Oliver pulling one of the arrows slightly from his quiver to show them.

'This is an explosive arrow had you grabbed this instead of the flashbang your command centre would have been blasted with an explosion enough to blow a hole in a concrete wall.' Oliver said with a cold expression on his face.

'Woah…that…is…AWESOME!' Winn all but said extatically earning him a perplexed look from Oliver.

'I mean...awful that a possible explosion could have killed everyone but awesome that you have something so cool! Did you make them yourself? Is it a time dilated or impact like your flashbang arrow, well I assume its impact activated since it went off when I squeezed the tip? What can your other arrows do?'

Oliver inhaled through his teeth all the while Winn continued to bombard him with question after question before J'onn placed his hand on his shoulder to ease him from his rambling.

'Why don't you two have a demonstration in the armoury we have a targeting course we use for test shooting new weapons and I'm sure it will fit all your needs.' J'onn suggested.

'Great I can't wait to see your toys in action.' Winn grinned happily as he walked out.

Oliver watched Winn go before turning his attention to Alex and J'onn 'He always this enthusiastic?'

'Well he is our tech expert.' J'onn answered.

'You should have seen him when he first laid eyes on Kara's interdimensional extrapolator like a kid at Christmas.' Alex smiled.

Oliver forced a smile as he walked out of the room.

'Great, another Cisco.' He thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver stood at the edge of the firing range with Winn off in the corner watching with the same smile plastered on his face since he left the room after setting off his flashbang arrow. He raised his bow clicking the switch as the black limbs unfolded while the silver handle glinted in the light.

'So cool.' He heard Winn say giddily not doubt being this Earth's resident tech geek he had the trademark perky attitude he had seen from the likes of many back home.

A target flipped out of the celling with a colored bullseye painted on it

*TWICK!*

Oliver drew and shot one arrow dead centre of it right in the red circle just as the sound of metal popping up filled his ears

*THWICK!*

*THWICK!*

Two more targets flipped up as Oliver fired again hitting the centre of both in rapid succession.

*TWHICK!*

A fourth popped out and like the other three Oliver nailed an arrow through it. All four arrows beeped for a few seconds before exploding, blasting apart the targets they were imbedded in.

'Time dilated explosives, nice!' Winn complimented.

'Remote detonated actually.' Oliver corrected.

'Really where's the detonator?' Winn wondered.

'In my bow.' Oliver answered showing the bow to Winn as he walked forward eyeing the weapon he held as he pointed out the various controls build into in the handle. 'I also have a second build into my suit.'

'Do you have any impact explosives?' Winn asked. Oliver smiled before drawing another arrow and firing at a fifth target that sprang up unlike the other four the target blew apart the second it was hit.

'Holy smokes…. literally.' Winn said wide-eyed with glee. 'What else have you got?'

Oliver responded by drawing another arrow and firing this time the arrow imbedded in the wall of the far end of the range the end of it connected by a large cable that extended from the end of the arrow to Oliver's bow. Oliver pulled the bow back as the cable went taught before the arrow and cable retracted back. Winn continued to stare at him.

'Grappling arrow: no doubt used for getting around?' Winn asked.

'Yup.' Was Oliver's simple reply.

'What else?' Winn pleaded.

Back in the day he would have been annoyed but he had been around Cisco, Ray, and Barry long enough to appreciate the eagerness of the technology obsessed. Winn seemed like a good kid, at least more than the doppelganger that he met on Earth-X and watching that joy and awe perk on Winn's face every time he showed of his arrows somehow amused him.

Oliver drew and fired again this time the arrow exploded and a large web like net speeded out in the middle of the range. Oliver lowered his bow before walking over to the gun rack of the armory he picked up a submachine gun and loaded it before returning to Winn. Winn gave him a questioning look Oliver simply raised his hand before firing the gun.

Winn looked in awe as the bullets ricochet off the net and surprisingly not a single one penetrated it. Oliver continued shooting until the gun he borrowed had rudry he then lowered the gun and retrieved his bow before turning to Winn who was gasping with excitement from the demonstration.

'In case you were wondering, its strong enough to withstand a grenade launcher.' Oliver explained.

'Just out of curiosity why would you have something like this?' Winn asked while he was fascinated by Oliver's equipment he did wonder why he had an arrow that could to something so specific.

'I had to protect a bank robber from a trigger-happy vigilante armed with an assault rifle once.' Oliver answered matter-of-factly.

'With a grenade attachment?' Winn inquired.

'With a grenade attachment.' Oliver confirmed.

'So, you seem to have an arrow for everything don't ya?' Winn asked.

'Usually almost everything.' Oliver replied before taking his bow drawing and firing another arrow at the last available target on the range. Winn gave him a look after a while as if he were expecting something to happen.

'But I find the basics are usually the most effective.' Oliver explained before firing again.

*THWICK!*

The second arrow splintering the first in half before imbedding into the bullseye of the target.

Winn's eyes lit up amazed at the shot that was just made. 'Woah even without trick arrows you're still a badass.'

'I don't call em that.' Oliver said defiantly refusing his tools to have such a silly codename.

'Why not it's a catchy name it rolls off the tongue quite well.' Winn insisted.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he smirked 'You should meet my friend, Cisco. Between your interests in gadgets and penchant for naming things the two of you would hit it off.'

Winn scoffed in response. ''That's what everyone keeps saying. So, how'd you get started you know doing this?'

Oliver hesitated for a moment Kara was probably the only person he'd have been comfortable sharing this with, J'onn seemed like someone who understood where he came from and he shared what happened to Thea with Alex to help her through her own sense of guilt. Winn was a different case he didn't feel comfortable sharing with him yet he was compelled to there was something in the way Winn looked at him that was endearing like somehow, he could trust Winn with this and for someone like him trusting outside of his circle especially after the recent events with Rene was something Oliver found almost impossible.

'My father.' Oliver sighed he couldn't help but notice Winn tense up as he admitted this.

'He wasn't the man I thought he was he did… terrible things. He ended up giving his life for me and his dying wish was that I right his wrongs and save the city that he failed for the past ten years I've been doing my best to keep that promise.'

'You seem to have kept it pretty well if you became the hero you are now.' Winn admired 'I wish my father was that selfless.'

It was Oliver's turn to shoot a look of question Winn noticed and was filled with as much hesitation as he was.

'My father is in jail for murder he wanted revenge on his old boss and tried to kill him with a bomb it killed six other people instead.' Winn spoke with regret Oliver understood Winn's situation a bit after learning of what his own father did last year killing a city Councilman, no matter how many times Oliver tried to brush it off as an accident it didn't change the fact that his father killed someone even until this day Oliver felt that exact shame that Winn felt of being the child of a murderer.

'A couple years ago he escaped,' Winn continued 'And he blackmailed me said he'd blow up National City if I didn't take another shot as his boss.' Winn snickered a bit at the ironic choice of his words.

'I'm assuming his plan failed?' Oliver asked he assumed it had given Winn wasn't in jail as an accomplice and National City was still intact.

'Yeah thanks to Kara and the DEO they were able to stop the bombs and recapture my old man.' Winn said.

'It seems like it still bothers you.' Oliver said.

'How do you do it?' Winn asked.

'Do what?' Oliver wondered.

'Go through every day knowing your father was horrible, no offence.'

'None taken,' Oliver smiled. Oliver thought back to last year if fighting Adrian Chase taught him anything its that he needed to accept what his father did. Accept that his father wasn't perfect and accept that his father's actions were not on him nor should they ever be, he was his own man. And looking back at what he'd done what he'd accomplish from the last five years Oliver believed that sentiment was true with all of his heart.

'You just remind you're self you aren't him and what he did isn't on you.' Oliver stated.

'That's the thing I have to much in him in me already I have his shared passion for electronics and engineering I even share his full name.' Winn mulled suddenly he felt Oliver pat his shoulder empathetically he turned and was greeted by Oliver's stern yet compassionate expression

'You also have people like Kara and Alex and J'onn, and you work with them to protect the people of this city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. And that is a far cry from the man your father is.'

Winn smiled in appreciatively at the words given. Both men were silent for a moment leaning over the rail of the shooting range before Winn spoke up. 'You know Kara talked about you she says for a guy who's usually grumpy you give really good advice.'

'Well for being the doppelganger of a hardass General you're an alright.' Oliver retorted.

'Wait you met a doppelganger of me? I was a hardass?' Winn questioned rather surprisingly Oliver figured that either Kara and Alex neglected to tell him about General Schott of Earth-X. Before Oliver could divulge the details a loud over speaker sounded throughout the range.

 _*Agent Schott, I need you in the command centre ASAP!*_ J'onn's tone made it very clear there was no room for argument.

'Uh oh when he addresses as agent you know its serious.' Winn all but said as he bolted out of the room.

Oliver lowered his bow on a nearby table that his duffle bag was resting on and laid his quiver along with the rest of his gear after unstrapping it off his back before going after Winn who was already gone by the time he got to the door.

Oliver entered the command centre just in time to see Winn bring up his phone as he walked away from J'onn and Alex who along with several other agents were watching the monitors playing news footage.

'What's going on?' Oliver asked as Alex tapped a control key to increase the volume. Oliver looked up and saw the anchorwoman from earlier broadcasting another news report. Behind her was a footage of what looked like a police siege down town in front of a bank with the words written under it.

 _ **Hostage Crisis**_

'One civilian is confirmed dead on scene, officers responded after a team of gunmen held up Central National Bank and, in the process, took several civilians hostage. Earlier police tried to negotiate the release of the hostages but were unsuccessful. Viewers at home please be warned the live footage you are about to see is disturbing.'

Oliver tensed up as the footage began a silent image of the front of the bank as the doors opened a young woman was being escorted out by a man dressed in tactical gear, it looked like at first the gunman was releasing the hostage into the street however that quickly changed as the gunman suddenly shoved the woman forward, whipping out his pistol from the holster on his leg and firing a shot into the back of her head executing her before quickly retreating back inside as the lifeless corpse hit the pavement.

J'onn winced in disgust.

Alex covered her mouth with her hand as a small gasp escaped it.

Oliver internally seethed with anger before the anchorwoman spoke up again.

'The deceased has been identified as May Dalton a sophomore at National City University. Sources within the police have just confirmed that the gunmen are now demanding a helicopter on the roof of the bank or they will execute a hostage every thirty minutes, this is a grim situation and even more so with Supergirl still missing, the city continues to wait anxiously for the outcome of this horrific ordeal we will keep you updated with this story as it happens.'

Everyone in the room was silent from the news as Winn walked back into the room shutting off his phone.

'Okay that was James he and Lena were starting a board meeting at Catco when the news of this hostage crisis hit so we can't expect Guardian to handle this anytime soon.' Winn rambled as he approached one of the computers and began typing at the keyboard.

'He would've been out of his league anyways because facial recognition off the bank's security cameras just ID this guy.' Every computer monitor was suddenly filled up with the mugshot of a scruffy ginger haired man Oliver perked up instantly recognizing him.

'Greg Osborne?'

'Uh…yeah actually.' Winn confirmed surprised that he knew the name before announcing it.

Alex turned to him cocking her head 'You know him?'

'On my Earth anyways.' Oliver explained 'He was a low-level drug pusher.'

'Well it seems on this Earth that hasn't changed. He's a former CIA black ops officer that has been suspected of a worldwide drug trafficking network in North America, South East Asia and every country in between. Deals in everything from Opium to prescriptions. FBI, INTERPOL this guy is on everyone's list.' Winn explained.

'Still doesn't explain why he would rob a bank in National City.' J'onn wondered.

'I think I may know.' Alex pipped up 'A few weeks back the NCPD made a huge bust and took in a load of drugs an amount the city hadn't seen with street value estimated in over hundreds of millions.'

'That much weight it would fit up with Osborne's MO.' J'onn reasoned.

'But why here and why now?' Winn wondered.

'Opportunity.' Oliver spoke up as the three DEO personnel eyed him with curiosity in their eyes.

'Osborne's operation here goes down he needs to fund a new one and rather than wasting his own money he takes the city's.' Oliver deduced.

'But why take the risk?' Winn asked still the question on their minds.

'Have you ever hunted before Winn?' Oliver asked Winn shook his head in response not really getting the picture.

'There are predators and there's prey. When the predators are gone….'

'They prey think its open season.' J'onn understood.

'Exactly in this case with Supergirl missing, criminals are capitalizing on her absence. Osborne and his crew are no exception' Oliver stated. 'Which means you guys are going to need to step up on this hostage crisis.'

'No can do.' J'onn regretfully said shaking his head. 'Street crimes are out of our jurisdiction unless aliens are involved.'

'You guys are a government agency.' Oliver pointed out.

'With Supergirl as a free acting alien on our behalf, her involvement is what allows us leeway to work basic crimes that happen. Unless she's involved or if Greg Osbourne was an alien we cannot get involved.' J'onn explained.

Oliver went cold realizing the lunatics at the bank were going to kill the hostages it made his heart sink.

'Well Supergirl may be out of commission but luckily we've got the next best thing.' Winn chimed in as all eyes of the D.E.O personnel turned to him. Oliver glanced at them all instantly recognizing what they wanted.

'No.' Oliver shook is head defiantly. As he started to walk away he suddenly stopped as Alex grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back.

'Oliver….' Alex started.

'NO! Forget it that's out of the question.' Oliver countered.

'It's not out of the question it's the only way. Come one like you haven't done the same for your city.' Alex insisted.

'Exactly the point! Alex, this isn't my city and given you of all people have seen firsthand how I do things I don't think you would want me handling this.' Oliver reinforced. Unlike Supergirl who was a savior a protector and a beacon of hope he was a ruthless avenger that put fear in everyone and was every bit as dangerous as the criminals he fought. And Oliver who was a visitor on this Earth didn't want to expose this city to his violent and brutal way of justice. Oliver had tried to be a symbol of hope much like the way Supergirl was to her city and it ended with Laurel being murdered by Damien Darhk who Oliver killed in retaliation when his world was nearly destroyed by nuclear missiles. It was then Oliver realized hope and justice were things he couldn't aspire to as a vigilante. It was partially why he became Mayor he could lead by example that way and give hope as Mayor Queen that he couldn't as Green Arrow.

'You may not be National City's hero but you're the hero it needs right now. We cannot get involved and the police are stretched thin as is, if you don't go out there those people will die.' Alex pointed out.

Oliver turned away doing all he could to avoid Alex's gaze. He turned to walk away again only for J'onn and Winn to block his path.

'Please, National City needs the Green Arrow.' Alex pleaded.

Oliver shook his head sighing deeply before turning back to her. 'If you want my help then we do it my way. And you know what that means right?'

'Saving the people is what matters.' Alex said in a tone that proved she was more than willing to go on board with it.

'I know you can't get involved directly but can you and a few other agents act as back up? Recon, search and rescue?' Oliver asked he knew that saving hostages would need a few hands to evacuate them and despite the complicated hindrance from the red tape of government agencies that was something needed for this to work.

'I have a contact in the police department I'm sure she'll give us a chance to get in on this case.' Alex said.

Oliver nodded satisfied he turned to leave before he could Winn's voice caught his attention.

'Winn and I will monitor things from here and send whatever logistics and information you need.' J'onn spoke up 'We've got your back Oliver.'

'Alright let's do this.' he said confidently.

'Can I say it?' Winn all but begged as Oliver looked at him questioningly.

'Say what?' he wondered.

'Two little words that mean preparation. Particularly for crimefighters like you, Kara and Barry that involve your wardrobe.' Winn somehow was able to get out through his toothy grin.

Oliver rolled his eyes, he had to deal with this a lot when Curtis mentioned it constantly especially at inopportune times.

'If it means so much to you.' Oliver grumbled.

'Suit up.' Winn told him a little all too proudly.

Oliver made a mental note to talk to Winn about this later but until then they had work to do.


	8. Chapter 8

He walked to the edge of the building top overlooking the chaos that was enveloping on the streets bellow. The police held back by the gunmen's threats the anxious bystanders waiting breathless for the outcome to be over he looked up at his primary objective: the bank and noticed the two men patrolling the rooftop.

Green Arrow tapped his comms 'I'm on site, got two gunmen on the roof.'

* * *

Alex stood in the helicopter with her team of four agents, among them was Vasquez who piloted the copter. 'We're approaching the destination. Also got a sitrep the NCPD tried to breach the bank but the entrances are wired with explosives so them attempting a rescue is out.'

'I figured as much they wouldn't go through the trouble of taking hostages unless they knew to keep the cops out.' Green Arrow advised. 'Winn you there?'

* * *

'Right here, GA.' Winn replied through his commlink from the DEO base.

* * *

'Don't call me that.' Green Arrow said to the technical expert.

* * *

'Well I'm sorry but to call you Green Arrow or even the Green Arrow is a bit of a mouthful. I mean who even puts a colour…'

* * *

'Winn! Focus!'

* * *

'Right, right, sorry… rambling again.' Winn apologized as he typed up the keyboard 'I was able to hack the security footage and I'm sending the live feed of it as well as blueprints of the bank to the tablet in your suit. By the way I really want to meet your wife…uh…professionally of course anyone who can make something like that is someone I'd want to talk shop and share a beer with.'

* * *

'She prefers wine and yeah you'd like her.' he smiled being reminded of what awaited him back home on his Earth.

'Just stick to the plan and stay sharp,' Green Arrow advised as he watched as the helicopter descended from the skies onto of the roof of the bank.

* * *

The copter landed with a thud, Vasquez shut off the engine and turned to her.

'You sure about this?' she asked her.

Alex was never one to take orders unless they were from J'onn and even then, it was more of a partnership. Truth be told Alex had her reservations having Oliver taking point on this operation she knew he was a different kind of hero than Kara but she couldn't argue with his results. When his Earth was under threat and the only chance to spare it from destruction was to give up her sister, Oliver refused to do so he was willing to have his home suffer the wrath from the Earth-X invaders rather than give Kara to them, yet he also was capable of doing the things Kara couldn't.

Alex remembered when the Earth-Xers had them captive how Oliver's doppelgänger pridefully bragged his intentions of cutting Kara open for her heart she remembered Oliver promising his doppelgänger he would kill him for that a promise she herself witnessed when Oliver fired that arrow into his chest. It vaguely reminded Alex of the time she killed Astra to protect J'onn what was different was Oliver could have wounded or even captured his counterpart instead he chose to kill him. That was what made the Green Arrow different than Supergirl he had that capacity to kill yet unlike her he was not bound to the same sense of morality that terrified Alex as much as it impressed her. And that was why she asked him practically begged him to help Oliver wasn't just a hero when he needed to be he was a killer. And given Osbourne's men had already murdered a hostage for better or worse a killer on their side was what they needed. She knew he was a little rough around the edges and he was willing to take the life of another but deep-down from what he did what he risked for her sister Alex knew what kind of man Oliver Queen was and she knew she could trust him.

The doors slid open as two men carrying assault rifles stood to greet them.

'About time.' One of them spoke up as he eyed the crew occupying the copter.

'We're not exactly a delivery service.' Alex replied as she stepped out of the copter first Vasquez and the other agents following.

'Obviously not sweetheart.' The brawnier of the two men smiled as he approached her eyeing her as he licked his lips satisfyingly.

Alex felt her skin crawl being eyed by a thug with dirty thoughts.

'Hands up, Richie search em.' The other gunman ordered as he raised his rifle at them.

Alex, Vasquez and the other agents did as they were told ask Richie frisked the others first before approaching her last.

Alex was doing all she could to retrain herself as she felt Richie grope her she felt his hand in her back side as he pulled the gun out of her waistband.

'Looking here Frank.' Richie smiled as he held her gun up for all to see Vasquez and the other agents eyed her with disbelief.

'Well I wasn't going to walk into this naked!' Alex defended.

'Oh, dumb move sweetheart.' Richie smirked as the used the pistol to stoke the side of her face.

Alex responded by knocking the pistol out of Richie's hand and sucker punching him in the stomach. The thug buckled over in pain as his partner raised his rifle towards them, to which Alex and her agents promptly froze.

'You just signed the death warrants of those hostages.' Frank said as he took the two-way radio from his belt. Suddenly a loud sound echoed through the air as an arrow pierced through the radio knocking it out of his hand and embedding into the pavement bellow. Alex could only smile as she knew what that meant and took a little joy as Frank turned to see the green hooded figure ziplining from the cable that was attached to the arrow at an alarming speed. Frank barely had time to register as the fist met his jaw knocking him out his unconscious body falling to the pavement with a thud. Richie could only look on perplexed at the new visitor that took out his partner.

'Who the f-'

*WHAM*

Before he could finish Alex drove the sole of her boot into Richie's temple as he too slumped onto the pavement, out cold. Alex bend down to retrieve her gun before turning to the newcomer.

'Well you took your sweet time.' she said as he approached her.

'Figured you could handle it.' Green Arrow said as he flipped the recurve bow in his hand.

'Well it worked distraction then takedown.' Alex pointed out 'Plus it put us in position.'

He nodded as he headed to the roof top entrance.

'You sure you don't need any back up?' Vasquez asked shocked that he planned to go in there solo.

'They'd be expecting a tactical rescue team or they'd be expecting Supergirl. They won't be expecting me.' The Green Arrow said confidently as he went inside.

Alex and the others could only watch each with their own thought running though their heads.

'He's either very brave or a complete lunatic if he plans to take on Osbourne and his crew by himself.' One of the agents said aloud.

'Yeah,' Alex nodded in agreement. 'I'd hate to be them.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Did you ever think it would be this easy?' The mercenary asked the question to his colleagues as he checked his sidearm making sure it wasn't jammed.

'Not at first I thought we'd get busted by blondie the superpowered girl scout but since she's been MIA made this job all the easier.' The man he spoke to answered as he slung his machine gun over his shoulder.

'Still you have to wonder about the other one in black right? Word is she was taking out crooks before we came to town.' The third man suggested emptying the last of the deposit boxes into the duffle bags they had.

'All the more precedent to get this done, look chopper comes we bail out with a hostage or two for insurance and we're home free.' The second man chimed in. 'Just trust the boss.'

'Suck up.' The first mercenary scoffed.

Suddenly the lights in the bank went black causing all men to perk up.

'Damn cheap wiring, may as well as let the guys on the roof know.' The first mercenary drawled as he pulled his two-way.

'Yo Richie, Frank, lights went out.'

The mercenary waited for a response but all that came out of the other line was static, he got up from sitting on the floor and collected his rifle.

'Probably sleeping on the job, I'll go check on them.' The mercenary said to his teammates as he stalked off.

The mercenary made his way to the second floor and down the hall where the service elevator was figuring it would save a trek up the stairs. The sudden dinging of the elevator as he approached caught his attention assuming his two colleagues were coming down to greet him. The doors opened and much to his surprise nobody was inside. He lowered his rifle letting it dangle off his shoulder from the sling when suddenly he felt himself being grabbed from behind as something sharp was pressed to his neck.

'Twitch and I will open your throat!' a gravelly voice warned from behind him 'How many men are with you and how many hostages do you have?'

'Who…' the mercenary tried confused only for the grip behind him tighten.

'NOW!' The man behind him demanded in a tone that made it clear he was not asking.

'Including me three guys on this floor, five more on the foyer with seven hostages.' The mercenary informed with a smile on his face 'You're not getting out of here alive you'll be as dead as that bitch on the front steps.'

'Don't count on it.' The man growled.

The mercenary felt a hand grip the back of his neck before being driven head first into the nearest wall he fell on his back before loosing consciousness the last thing he remembered was seeing a silhouette of green.

* * *

It was supposed to be simple she never accounted for this happening they were just suppose to go in and pay their credit bills from after Christmas. Next thing she knew several armed men were storming in shooting up the place and rounding everyone up in the middle of the bank like cattle. May tried to run but they got to her first and to prove to the cops they weren't messing around to set an example they killed her in front of the bank and threatened to do the same to a different hostage every half hour unless they got what they wanted and if they didn't they would all end up like her best friend. That all happened in the last twenty-five minutes and she knew full well that Supergirl wasn't coming to their rescue after what happened last night. Five men were watching them on the main floor while the others were raiding the vaults and deposit boxes from the upper levels.

One of the four men with a scarred eye, the one who executed May, leered at her predatorily with a grin on his face.

'Easy Gus,' The redhaired man who was clearly the leader behind this robbery said as he approached them. 'I know you have ideas but business before pleasure.'

Gus grunted in frustration like a child who was told to wait his turn on a swing he grabbed her from the back of her hair and pulled her in close.

'I'm going to make sure you feel everything.' He smiled sinisterly.

On instinct she swung her arm in his soft spot Gus buckled in pain for a moment before one of the other men came forward and punched her in the face.

'You bitch!' Gus yelled as he aimed his rifle at her head. 'Hey, Osbourne. I think we just found our next execution volunteer.'

She held her breath but refused to close her eyes if this was it she wasn't going to give this murderous perv the satisfaction of seeing her fear. Suddenly the lights went out and everyone of her fellow hostages erupted in confused commotion.

'Quite!' Osbourne ordered as he drew his pistol and fired a warning shot in the air they all complied in the fruitless hope cooperation would let them live longer.

The distinct sound of machine guns being fired echoed through out the bank as well as the yelps of several men. The five gunmen rushed to the stairs just in time to see one of their colleagues flying backwards off the railing of the second floor and onto his back in front of them.

'Fazari!' Gus cried as he rushed to his side, he was alive from the brief groan he just let out but what was most concerning was the one feature that was sticking out of his shoulder: A green hunting arrow. Everyone from hostages to gunmen all looked up to see a figure standing atop the steps the gunmen raised their rifles towards him but before any of them could get a shot off the figure leaped over the railing and in lightning fast speed drew and fired an arrow hitting the the floor the arrow exploded in a flash of sparks blinding the two men in front of him as he landed elegantly.

The figure was a man about 6ft tall dressed in a green suit, a bow in his hand and a quiver full of arrows on his back with a green hood pulled over his head and from the lack of lighting his face was obscured in the shadows of it. He kicked Gus off to the side before the second one still blinded swung at him the hooded man seized his fist before flipping him over his shoulders the gunman fell to the ground with a thud before the hooded man drove the blunt end of his bow into his face knocking him out. The hooded man turned as the remaining three gunmen raised their rifles and fired the hooded man dashed easily evading the spray of bullets vaulting over the teller counter.

The hooded man drew and fired two arrows in rapid succession knocking the guns out of their hands the two unarmed goons charged forward as the hooded man vaulted over the counter swing in a kick to the face of the nearest one causing him to stagger back the hooded man quickly drew and fired an arrow hitting the gunman in the shoulder the impact sending him sprawling on to the floor just as the second man charged throwing a cross which the hooded man ducked followed by the cross punch he easily evaded. Using his bow as a club whacking him in the face before driving him back towards the nearest wall throwing two punches to his face and a knee to the stomach finishing off by tossing him through a teller window which shattered upon impact. The hooded man turned to the redhaired leader, Osbourne, a few of the others called him and stared him down.

'Impressive you took out my crew singlehanded. I could use a man with your skills and with my connections you could be filthy rich.' He offered. The hooded man drew and fired an arrow in response to which Osbourne caught easily before it could hit its mark.

He smirked, 'So that's a no?'

The hooded man said nothing as he rushed Osbourne who responded in kind the two battled ferociously exchanging blow after blow punch after punch neither giving way to the other. Osbourne switched tactics tackling the hooded man to the ground Osbourne drew a knife and attempted to drive it into the hooded man's head, they struggled before the hooded man redirected the force of the knife driving it straight into Osbourne's leg a quick hook punch to the jaw knocked him out. The fight was captivating her with awe that she didn't notice as Gus grabbed her from behind and forced a pistol to her head.

'HEY!' Gus cried out as the hooded man got to his feet an arrow out and pulled across his bow by the time he turned in their direction.

'Oh, please we all know you hero types don't…'

*THWICK*

His words were cut off as she felt something warm and wet splatter against her cheek, followed by a loud thud she turned around and saw Gus the gunman who murdered her friend, who intended to have his way with her and who took her hostage as a human shield choke on his last breath of life that was suddenly ended by the arrow that was inches into his throat. She turned to see the hooded man turn to a goon, the one he smashed through the teller window get up just in time to processes what he just saw happen to his friend.

'Screw this, I didn't agree to this.' He yelped as he ran out the emergency door. She stood there stunned as the men turned to them.

'There's a service elevator on the second floor, go to the roof there are people there to get you to safety.' He instructed.

Everyone else scrabbled upstairs while she continued to stare in awe and shock at this mysterious green clad archer who just saved their lives.

'Well what about him?' referring to the last gunman who had just ran off.

'He's mine.' the hooded man said before taking off after him.

* * *

Green Arrow made it out the door just in time to see the guy duck into an alley across the street. He drew and fired his grapple arrow which hoisted him high to the rooftops it would be easier to pursuit from a high vantage point. He ran along the rooftops watching from above as he followed the man who noticed him.

'Winn you there?' Green Arrow tapped his comms.

' _Yeah what do you need?'_ the tech expert replied.

'Suspect is going south on an alley at Wilcox Street I need a way to cut him off.'

'Okay give me a second. Right the next block at the intercession at 94th there are two alleys on the east and west sides the one west of the intersection is a dead-end you can box him in there.'

'Copy that!' Green Arrow confirmed as he continued the chase. He caught up to him and saw as he headed down the alley on the east side. Green Arrow leapt over the building landing on the rooftop in front of the man. The man stopped and bolted in the other direction down back towards the intersection and into the west side alley, just as planned. Green Arrow took a moment to relish as the man stopped in front of the dead-end that blocked his way the man turned just as Green Arrow leaped from the rooftop and down on to the ground.

'D-dd-don't come any closer!' he man stuttered as drew his pistol but Green Arrow was faster a well-placed arrow knocked it from his hand. He raised is hands in surrender as Green Arrow walked forward knocking another arrow.

'Please you don't have to do this.' The man begged for his life in fear.

'Yes, I do.' He answered coldly.

'Why?' the man asked Green Arrow almost laughed he and his crew took a bank hostage killed a young girl and nearly murdered a second and he had the nerve to ask why. Green Arrow simply replied the only way he knew how.

'Because you have failed National City.'

With that he drew and fired, the arrow split into two piercing the man's shoulders pinning him to the wall. He let out a yelp of pain as Green Arrow approached his cold expression unmoved.

'And I'll make sure you face justice for it.' He said before slamming his fist into the man's face knocking him out. Green Arrow knew this was not his city and so he made a conscious effort to avoid dropping bodies. The one gunman however was unavoidable he had murdered May Dalton on the steps of the bank took another hostage and threatened to do the same it was the hostage or the gunman. As he contemplated the whole scenario and the choices he had made tonight the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. Whirling around Green Arrow saw a girl approach whom he instantly recognized her as a hostage from the bank the girl he killed the gunman for.

'Wait,' She cried out 'You saved my life and you stopped the man who killed my friend.'

Green Arrow was in awe all the years he had done this rarely ever did a civilian thank him much less admire him for taking a life. Before he could respond the sound of police sirens echoed on that cue he drew his grapple arrow and fired it up high the cable went taught propelling him up into the night.

* * *

She watched as the man ziplined up into the night sky as the police approached her.

'Set up a perimeter get this Robin Hood freak!' One officer ordered.

'Wait no he saved us! He saved us!' she vehemently defended.

A maniac held a gun to her head he had every intention of killing her like he killed May she was in danger and this archer whoever he was saved her. Sure, she never condoned killing but if he didn't' do what he did she and everyone else at the bank would have all been dead. All she knew was that thanks to this man her life would never be the same again.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun began to rise above the skyline of National City signaling the start of a new day. J'onn stood at the computer console monitoring another alien capture from the strike team.

 _*We've captured the target, Director. Looks like Robin Hood's plan actually worked.*_

'Copy that Agent Harkins we'll have containment prepped and ready by the time you get back to HQ.' J'onn answered as he shut off comms he turned noticing as Winn approached him.

'Another Hellgrammite?' the young tech expert asked.

'Byrynian.' J'onn corrected.

'Woah that's a new one bet it must have been a handful.' Winn whistled.

'Not really we took it down in less than twenty minutes.' J'onn answered nonchalantly.

'W-what? Twenty minutes with a Byrynian? How'd you manage that?' Winn asked in disbelief he knew Byrynians were very aggressive and volatile aliens they weren't as invulnerable as Kryptonians but they were just as strong and even more dangerous when provoked. He remembered Alex telling a story of her encounter with one the year she joined the DEO and it took nearly a dozen strike teams to subdue it and was much longer than twenty minutes.

'We sent a unit of four agents to distract it then had another strike team waiting in the wings with our heavy weaponry to flank from the sides and the rear. Went down pretty easy.' J'onn explained as he pointed to the graphs on the computer monitors.

'Huh must have missed that move in tactical classes.'

'Actually, it was Oliver's suggestion.'

'Wait what?'

'Yes, ever since last night he's been studying up on all our recorded alien species learning on their strengths and weaknesses. He knew Byrynians are aggressive by nature and he offered the tactic to take advantage of their tunnel vison when angered.' J'onn explained.

'Does that guy ever sleep?' Winn wondered with awe. Ever since he got back from stopping the bank robbery Oliver kept vigilant on the chance another crime was to happen. When things were quiet he figured Oliver would have taken a nap or at the very least watched some Netflix. Instead he spent the whole night reading and researching their database files of known aliens and last he heard was in the training room working out.

'Apparently not.' Winn and J'onn turned to see Alex approach them she was dressed in her workout gear with a towel draped over her shoulders and a water bottle in her hand. 'Another alien attack?'

'Not anymore.' J'onn shook his head.

'Nope taken care of thanks to some advice from the G-man.' Winn said pridefully as he fiddled with the tablet in his hands. 'Speaking of which have you seen his play-by-play?'

The three of them watched as Winn pulled up recorded camera footage on his tablet of the Green Arrow single handily fighting off Osbourne and his mercenaries. They watched in awe and fear still finding it hard to fathom how one man one human no less could fight off serval armed gunmen with such efficiency.

'Agent Schott where did you get this?' J'onn asked suspiciously.

'I…may have…sort have…hacked the bank's security footage.' Winn sheepishly admitted.

'Winn!' Alex chastised obviously not happy that he had footage of their visitor brutalizing criminals.

'Chill I didn't just take it to enjoy it I made sure all the original footage was scrubbed from the security system to prevent anything from incriminating Oliver we all know he's darker than the average hero so I'm just covering for him.' Winn eased the two. 'I'm the only one who owns any and all footage of what went down last night and you have to admit it is kind of cool.'

'Oliver's presence here has helped us in more ways than one. Not just stopping street crime.' J'onn commented from what Alex and Winn told him their discussions with Oliver had significantly improved their morale ever since Kara was injured by Reign many of them were uncertain of what came next worrying what would happen to the city without Supergirl to protect it. Having Oliver's presence even if it was only temporary gave them hope that they all desperately needed. That alone it was no wonder why many heroes on his Earth held him in high regards. J'onn was also impressed from what he heard Oliver Queen spend five years in unimaginable agony and suffering and was put through so much pain that would have broken any lesser human yet he survived and came out the other side of it as a hero as someone who wanted to right by others. As a trauma survivor himself who had endured as much loss and pain J'onn was drawn to Oliver in a way only people like them could understand.

'I know right?! He kicks ass but he knows how to bring people together he's like Robb Stark but he's as smart as a Lannister.' Winn praised in admiration.

'Don't insult him Winn. He's more of Jon Snow I can confirm Oliver does brood on occasion.' Alex corrected as a small smile formed on her lips. 'But if you think that video of him was cool? During our sparring session just now, he taught me this move where you choke someone out it puts them in a death-like state. Come on I'll show you.'

Alex placed her hands on his Winn's shoulders attempting to pull him in to demonstrate the technique. 'Guys!' a voice called out all three of them turned to see one James Olsen stride into the command centre.

'James. What brings you…' Winn began to ask.

'Turn on the news.' James quickly cut him off as Alex clicked a few keys on the console to switch the monitor to the local news station.

' _It was a chaotic scene last night when the First National Bank was taken hostage by a crew of armed gunmen the leader of which has been identified as Greg Osbourne an international drug trafficker wanted by numerous law enforcement agencies worldwide. Eyewitnesses claim, and I quote, a man in a green hood armed with a bow and arrow singlehandedly took out the attackers. One suspect is confirmed dead one of the gunman who had murdered the one hostage casualty of the night College student May Dalton. While the rescued hostages are grateful to this Emerald Archer controversy of his methods have spark debate among many in National City with many either in favour or against this new vigilante.'_

' _Hey it was us or them and he did what he had to if he hadn't more than one of us would have been dead.'_ A middle-aged man spoke with as much relief that a rescued hostage could speak with.

A uniform patrol cop was next up and spoke with a disconcerting tone. _'I mean I get his heart was in the right place and I understand the situation but there are laws and standards I mean he did kill someone at least Supergirl goes out of her way to do what's right.'_

' _He's a menace committing murder makes him no better than the men who held those people hostage he should be arrested and fried!'_ An old lady all but yelled with deep conviction.

The final witness was a young blonde girl no older than Kara and she had that same conviction as she spoke _'That dead piece of garbage killed my best friend and would have killed me too if this hood guy hadn't done it first. Whoever this archer is he's as much of a hero as Supergirl if I ever saw one.'_

The scene changed back to the anchor woman. _'We will keep you updated as this story progresses.'_

'Emerald Archer is a rather appropriately given name.' J'onn commented blankly.

'It was Eve's idea she thought it was catchy and the news team agreed.' James explained.

Alex shut the screen off glancing a knowing look towards J'onn and Winn who silently did the same. 'Well what do you want us to do James? Street crimes are out of our purview unless it involves aliens. And given Kara is still out of commission that window is kind of closed at the moment.'

'Yeah I know but I was hoping to use the DEO resources to help track down this psycho. Winn hack traffic cams see if they may have caught the direction this guy was heading after the robbery. Alex call the PD they see what they know about last night. J'onn you think you can use your telepathy to find this guy?'

The three DEO members all looked at James with their mouths hung open completely lost for words as if he were speaking a second language not really sure how to act to him suddenly asking them to do these things.

'What?' James asked.

'Why do you want to find this guy?' J'onn wondered.

'He killed someone last night. Not to mention he hospitalized most of the others he needs to be brought in.' James replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Well…I mean let's not get judge-y they were bad guys after all and Guardian does more or less the same.' Winn nonchalantly said he knew James would disapprove of Oliver's tactics and would go after him guns blazing or in James' case shield bashing and the last thing he wanted was to start turmoil between tow of Kara's friends without Kara to ease the tension.

'I wouldn't go that far. Whoever this guy is he's a loose cannon and he needs to be stopped.' James protested.

Neither of them said a word to James' words instead Winn, Alex and J'onn all gave looks to one another unsure how to answer back and looking as if the others knew what to say.

'Listen James,' Alex began as she stepped forward. 'I think its best that the police handle this guy I mean he's dangerous.'

'Well the cops are stretched thin as it is and besides he's just a guy. I mean its not like he's Reign or anything Guardian can handle him no sweat.' James pressed all too eagerly.

Alex bit her tongue. She had no ill will to wish on James but frankly she knew when it came to the two Oliver outclassed James by leagues in both experience and skill and given how more of a pragmatic approach Oliver took she knew an idealist like James would greatly disapprove of him.

'James.' J'onn walked forward 'I know there's a new hero…'

'He's not a hero J'onn he's a murderer, a criminal who endangered others he's no different than Coville or even Reign.' James interjected his voice making evident where he stood on this matter. 'I mean why are you even defending him its almost like you don't want to stop him…'

James froze and suddenly a look of realization formed on his face. Alex, J'onn and Winn all looked away doing their best to avoid eye contact.

'This archer you know who he is don't you?' James asked finally realizing why they were so reluctant to offer their help. 'Well who is he?'

Alex went silent she couldn't stand hearing James badmouth Oliver like this. If he knew what kind of man Oliver was, man who would as he said never abandon his friends who would risk the safety of his planet rather than surrender Kara. Fighting along side him against the Earth-Xers, Alex saw those qualities for herself. Unfortunately, she couldn't say all these things to James unless to out Oliver's identity. Instead Alex marched up to him looked him in they eye and gave a stern look to James a look she always gave whenever a suspect pissed her off the look she gave to Rick Malverne just before she broke his nose for kidnapping and nearly killing her last year and just before she gave the beatdown to the Cadmus agent they once held prisoner. 'That is not our secret to tell.'

'Alex, he killed someone!' James protested.

'To save a girl's life according to the news report. Remember I did the same to Astra to save J'onn?' Alex countered.

'That's different you're an agent this psycho isn't, who's to say this will be the last body he drops?' James replied. 'So, I'll ask again who is he?

'Hey guys!' A voice called out the four people in the room turning to its source. They saw as an unshaven tall dirty blonde-haired man approach them.

'You're out of water in the lounge room do you know if there's another…' the man stopped in his tracks before them as James got a good look at him. He was tall well build and what was exceptionally noticeable about him was his green coloured suit with a hood he was wearing down.

'It's you.' James accused as he marched up to him just in time for Winn to step in getting between both men.

'Well I guess introductions are in order.' The technical support said sheepishly. 'James Olsen this is Oliver Queen.'

'Hey.' Oliver casually waved to the man who eyed him with disgust.

* * *

 **AN: One of the things that pisses me off about James and believe me I actually liked him in season one is how peeved he always seems to get whenever he meets another guy superhero that isn't Superman. He acted all moody when he met Barry for the first time and when Mon-El was considering being a hero James got all upset at Kara for even offering the idea about it, even took it as offense. Call it a threat to his ego as the resident costumed male hero in National City but I've noticed it plenty. I will hint that James will not like Oliver at least not at first based from what he's seen of the Green Arrow and there will be some tension between them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Pretty much the last chapter told through Oliver's perspective and what he thinks about the other members of Kara's team. Also I finally caught up on the finales and I have a lot to say in regards to them all.**

 **Arrow: The season as a whole was all over the place and frankly Diaz was a disappointing villain his ambitions were impressive but his reasons behind it were weak and in the end he became about as petulant as a child instead of an actual threat. That said it really does set a lot up for season 7. It feels as if they are setting a lot up for it to be the last much as I love the show what more can they do at this point now that the world knows Oliver's secret.**

 **Flash: Season 4 was ridiculous for so many reasons. DeVoe had promise being a non-speedster but the whole absorbing powers of metahumans made from speed force energy was just so farfetched. Honestly, they would have been better off with another speedster villain repetitive as it is. It also seems the Barry's kids have a penchant for doing brash things on impulse without thinking things through.**

 **Supergirl: Started good but dropped the ball on a lot of the things in this season. Reign as a villain building her up as a menace but the end result was ho-hum that she was just the tool for the three witches. Sad about Winn leaving looks like my hopes of him meeting Cisco just got skewered. Mon-El was never my favourite character but he was at least more tolerable than he was in season 2 they had potential they could have wrote him as a mentor to Kara like the way Jay is to Barry or the way Slade and Tatsu were to Oliver as a way of showing his maturity of living in the future instead him pining for Kara despite being married to Imra just left a bad taste. Alura being alive I don't know why but for something that was to be so emotional the payoff was poor maybe it was because she was recast but it didn't hit me the way Kara's raw emotions to her mother were in previous episodes. Overall, I was disappointed in season 3 mostly because it seems that they took so many concepts from early seasons of the other shows and crammed it all into a season without thinking how to use it or how it played into the season as a whole. Kara time traveling mimicking the way of Barry running though time to the way Reign was defeated by demons like Zoom was even Kara struggling with her dual identities in the way Oliver did in season 3 of Arrow but the last straw for me was taking an evil doppelgänger of Kara to use as the season's big bad like Savitar was in Flash season 3 and the convolution of that story is something that I do not want a repeat of. I've decided to drop Supergirl for good this time after enduring most of the whiny angst of season 2 against the advice of my little sister I decided to give the benefit of the doubt for season 3 and while the season did start off well enough by the latter half there were so many plots and characters that were forced and shoehorned it seemed the writers were unable how to manage all of them. I mean do the show writers even compare notes as to avoid using concepts from before. Sometimes I wonder if Supergirl was better off ending after season 1 instead of being put through two seasons of BS.**

 **Legends: Probably the only show this season that ended well enough to keep me watching for more. I think what works is that Legends doesn't take itself too seriously and manages to be fun and eccentric while telling an open and closed story something the other shows could learn from. I mean as ridiculous as a demon fighting a giant stuffed blue toy is its just like the quirky thing you'd expect from Legends of Tomorrow.**

 **Also, the guy asking 'Are you going to write Oliver and Kara interactions?' actually ready the whole story even the summary first before you ask such a such a question. Asking me multiple times is not going to do anything.**

* * *

Oliver walked through the halls of the DEO just as the morning began. After stopping the bank robbers last night, he remained alert in case another crime was to occur. Surprisingly the rest of the night was quiet with J'onn and his agents dealing with the alien related crisis that seemed to pop up quite commonly in National City.

Since then Oliver had spend his time studying all the catalogued aliens that the DEO had compiled in their database given his lack of experience with aliens, aside from the Dominator invasion last year and the times that Kara visited Earth 1, aliens were something he didn't deal with often. Still Oliver knew it paid to know things as it would give an advantage one day and to be prepared. Winn took the time to help out with understanding these races and offer certain ideas to counter the native weaknesses of some aliens one of which was creating a shock net arrow to subdue a particular alien race that was susceptible to electricity, a device Winn aptly and adamantly nicknamed much to his annoyance a shockdrop arrow. It seemed that no matter the Earth perkiness and the need to name things appeared to be required quirks among tech support Oliver laughed at the thought as he mentally promised one day he'd get Winn in the same room as Cisco, Ray and Felicity.

Occasionally when he wasn't ready up on aliens Oliver would join J'onn at the command centre observing their takedown missions to see how they worked as an agency. It reminded him of the times he worked with ARGUS back home. One particular mission to take down a hostile alien, a Byrynian, Oliver offered some thoughts on their mission. He'd read that Byrinians were known for being easily provoked and for having intense aggression to the point of tunnel vision so he suggested J'onn send a small team of agents as a decoy to trap it while another team used heavy weaponry to attack from the sides to subdue it. Agent Harkins was particularly unhappy with him butting-in though Oliver suspected he was still mad about their first meeting, regardless J'onn agreed to his suggestion and sent his team in. For having just met J'onn, Oliver enjoyed the Martian's company he was wise and approachable and gave sound advice. J'onn was a father to his team and given what he had heard from Winn and Alex about their respective fathers it was no surprised J'onn was to them what Quentin Lance was to him they weren't fathers by blood but they were the fathers they all chose. Oliver got to know quite a bit about the horrors J'onn endured losing his family and being a prisoner of war, it was probably why the two of them got along so well the both of them being survivors of horrible experiences.

He was just getting comfortable to watch the take town from the screens when Alex asked him for a sparring session, apparently her last partners gave up pretty quick, and given Alex was willful and eager to learn added to what he saw of her during the Earth X crisis it was no wonder why. In a lot of ways Alex reminded him of Laurel, his Laurel. Strong, fearless and she ready to do anything even dying for the sake of her little sister. The two of them sparred for a while this time genuinely and friendly without Oliver goading Alex into admitting her issues, something he was still a bit guilty of, and they had matched each other pretty good in their session for not having the same level of league training that he had Oliver had to admit Alex could more than handle herself. Oliver had to admit Alex was a quick study give how quickly she picked up on the few moves he showed her he was especially impressed how she was able to utilize the chokehold Yao Fei used on him years ago, a move that he latter learned from Shado, in one go. After a few hours of sweaty beatdowns between them both agreed to best of seven rounds and being equaled 3-3 each they decided to take a break. As they headed into the lounge Oliver's extrapolator started to beep.

'Sorry I need to take this.' Oliver apologized as he pulled the device from his belt.

'Felicity wondering where you are?' Alex smiled as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

'Probably wondering why I'm not home for my son to open presents.' Oliver replied.

'You have a son?' Alex asked.

'Yeah, William.'

Alex nodded understandingly 'I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the command centre if you need anything. Don't forget next match is the deciding win.' And with that Alex took her leave leaving Oliver alone to answer the call.

'Oliver!' The extrapolator hologram opened to the image of Felicity Smoak staring at him. 'How's Kara and why are you suited up?'

'It's bad Felicity she's comatose.' Oliver regretfully informed.

'Wait what? What in the hell is strong enough to do that to the girl of steel?' Felicity asked shock in her voice.

'I don't know.'

'Well what can you do I mean besides fight an invulnerable alien that can curb stomp Supergirl? You didn't, did you? Uh I mean I'm guessing since you're all suited up and everything.' Felicity all but blabbered rashly.

'Relax, there was a bank robbery here and against my better judgement and at their request I offered my services as the Green Arrow.' Oliver explained.

'Well what more can you do? I mean unless you're planning to take on this alien?'

'No, I intend to be back before noon but I figured I'd stick around for a bit.'

'But why?' Felicity asked.

'Do you remember the time I went missing three years ago?' Oliver asked his wife.

'You mean where you fought Ra's al Ghul to the death and almost bit it when he ended up tossing you off a mountain after driving a sword through you? Hard to forget.' Felicity sarcastically replied.

'Well while I was gone no doubt all of you were uneasy.'

'Understatement.' Felicity scoffed.

'I've noticed that same feeling among Kara's team here I figured I'd stick around for a while you know help them work through it offer some encouragement.' Oliver smirked.

'How long?' Felicity wondered.

'I'll be back in time to make breakfast. Until then I trust you and Dig can handle things while I'm gone?'

'Fine, tell Alex I said hey.' Felicity nodded.

Oliver smirked. 'I will, love you.' As he shut off the device before heading to the fridge to get a water bottle for himself. To his disappointment Alex took the last one when she left Oliver made his way to the command centre. As he approached he caught sight of Alex, Winn and J'onn all huddled around the main terminal.

'Hey guys!' Oliver cried out 'You're out of water in the lounge room do you know if there's another…' Oliver froze in his tracks as he rounded the corner immediately taking notice of the newcomer who they were talking with he was a tall dark-skinned young man in a tie who eyed him with recognition.

'It's you!' he accused and suddenly powered walked into his direction. Oliver tensed up in most circumstances whenever that happened it would almost always end with a confrontation. However, Oliver was a guest on this Earth and the last thing he wanted was to break out into an unnecessary fight.

Luckily Winn rushed his way between the two of them while smiling through his teeth.

'Well I guess introductions are in order.' Winn sheepishly said in a vain attempt to diffuse the situation. 'James Olsen this is Oliver Queen.'

Oliver turned back to James who continued to glare at him in anger and disgust. Still Winn had attempted to ease the tension between them Oliver could at least try to go with it.

'Hey.' Oliver greeted coolly as he waved. The expression given in return by James Olsen was not a friendly one.


	12. Chapter 12

'Hey.' Was all Oliver could say in greeting while waving awkwardly as James Olsen eyed him in disgust.

'You knew?' James gritted through his teeth as he turned to face Alex and J'onn 'You knew who he was and you still let him go out there?' his voice filled with hurt and anger.

'We didn't have a choice James those hostages were about to be executed.' Alex defended as she walked up to him.

'I don't care you should have let Guardian handled it.'

'No, this wasn't some mugger who held up a grocer at his register these were stone cold killers who shot a girl in the head just to prove their point.' Alex pointed out.

'That doesn't mean you send another killer to do more of the same that isn't the kind of example to send to the city especially without Supergirl its not what she would want its what she stands for!' James berated Alex.

'Hey lay off!' Oliver finally spoke he promised himself he would behave and show restraint as a guest on this Earth, much to his regret he faltered when he killed Osbourne's man at the bank, but Alex was a friend and Oliver wasn't going to stand idly by as some punk talked down towards her.

'And just who do you think you are? What gives you the right to just waltz into town treating it like it your playground beating thugs up and putting arrows in them?' James bit back.

'No one gave me any right I was asked by Alex, J'onn and Winn. And if I remember Winn said you were tied up in a board meeting to do anything about it, Guardian.' Oliver snipped back he noticed James' expression tense up at the word.

'How'd you-'

'Don't act surprised it doesn't take a genius to know that you're him and the only reason you'd be against another masked vigilante would be if you were one too.' Oliver folded his arms across his chest as James fumed.

'Don't…don't you compare us I never would have executed that guy.'

'That guy was a ruthless criminal that had a gun to an innocent girl's head he shot another in cold blood just to get the cops to back off. You think you could have changed his mind by talking to him?' Oliver snapped back he was really starting to get irritated by James' self-righteous attitude.

'I would have found another way I would have found a right way.' James defended.

Oliver rolled his eyes 'Doing this job on assumption is a sure way to get yourself and others killed, I'd hate for that girl's blood to be on your hands based on a maybe.'

'You're one to talk we're supposed to be better than them. What you did incited fear and just divided the city lot of people are scared of what you did while others are encouraged by it. Supergirl…'

'Is in a comma while your city was threatened by trigger happy mercenaries.'

'Who didn't have to die! Let alone at the hands of some thug!'

Oliver paused for a moment and smirked at the accusation.

'What is so damn funny?' James asked in an outrage.

'You. That's why you're mad its you can't stand someone else besides you did it.'

'You're wrong what I can't stand is some maniac who unloads on everyone he crosses. That makes you just like them. There is a right way to do it and it works I've been doing it that way for two years.'

'If that was true you wouldn't have come here, to the agency that Supergirl works with, to find me. How many times in the two years you've been doing this did you get lucky only because Supergirl was there?' Oliver challenged he couldn't help get a sense of pride as he saw James' expression light up in what Oliver could only intemperate as severe offensiveness from what Oliver knew was a sensitive spot for James. James' face reddened clearly being offended by his statement he took a large swing to his face and Oliver backed up before pushing James back.

'Trust me you do not want to do this.' Oliver warned as he raised his hand up in caution.

'Why? Not such big man without arrows to shoot?' James asked confidently.

'James don't!' Alex cried out not wanting to see her friend get hurt James was brave sometimes too brave for his own good and the last thing she wanted was for him to get in over his head.

'Stay out of this Alex!' James angrily yelled back.

'You think we should stop them?' Winn whispered eagerly to J'onn as the two of them were off in the corner.

'You want to get in the middle of that?' J'onn pointed as Winn turned to his direction and watched as Oliver continued to either dogged James' attacks or push him back.

Oliver was able to easily avoid or block James' attacks James was an average fighter at best but he was currently making the biggest mistake anyone in their line of work could make he was attacking in blind anger without knowing who he was dealing with. While he could have kept this up all day, he decided to end things quickly. James came at him with another hook punch which gave Oliver the opening he needed quickly seizing James' fist Oliver directed the force into an armbar following up with a kick to the back of his James' knee sending him to the floor Oliver then wrapped his forearm around James' throat into a rear choke and began to squeeze. James struggled with all his strength as Oliver's grip tightened. After a few seconds James strength wavered suddenly he stopped still as his eyes rolled into the back of his head before closing shut. Oliver released his grip allowing James' lifeless body to slump to the floor. Oliver took a moment to catch his breath as he looked up to see Winn, J'onn, Alex and the rest of the DEO personnel eye him with shock and fear.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter but I wanted there to be some sort of internal conflict. Also, Oliver is a lot of things but one thing he isn't is a show-off its not in Oliver's character to make fun of another person 'like Malcolm did with Laurel.' as so many of you have begged me to write Oliver lets his actions speak for themselves if he wants to take someone out he doesn't utter a quip like Barry does or be an egocentric prick and toy with them like Malcolm. That said another thing about Oliver is he is not going to stand by as Alex probably one of the only two people on Earth 38 he sees as a friend get scolded by some guy who he's just met and is giving crappy attitude, something James seems to be full of lately. Compared to season one where he believed that Supergirl should stand for truth and justice then in the finale he is so gung-ho to killing Reign even after he somehow forced the DEO to disband their armoury for non-lethal weapons this guy's habit of 'do as I say and not as I do' is part of why I can't stand him.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for a while work got me swamped. Also, as I have mentioned due to my disappointment in the last seasons of the arrowverse shows its had an effect my writing. After the last chapter I had a sense of writer's block as I wasn't sure how to continue after the James and Oliver confrontation. Then I got the idea of this exchange from one of my all-time favourite movies, A few good men, watching Jack Nicholson's infamous 'You can't handle the truth!' speech gave me the inspiration to write this exchange as I feel that compared to heroes like Kara and Barry, Oliver goes the extra mile to get the job done and make the choices that most heroes can't or won't do for that reason I may have written Oliver a bit out of character given he isn't the type to talk about his motives or reasons especially to some hypocritical self-righteous know-it-all like James.**

* * *

James suddenly shot awake last he remembered was getting into it with that Oliver guy in the command centre the asshole got the jump on him and strangled him out. Next thing he new he was suddenly jolting up from a bed in the med bay scrambling he took notice of his wrist handcuffed to the rail of his bed with Alex standing above him.

'Hey calm down calm down.' Alex eased as James straightened.

'How…?' James wondered how he was still alive.

'You were put in a chokehold that left you in a deathlike state I just opened your airway to reallow circulation.'

'Okay… and you know this how?'

'Oliver taught it to me.' Alex answered just as realization began forming on James' face.

'Where is he where is that son of a bitch?!' James struggled to get loose.

'You're not serious?' Alex asked dumbfounded at James' intentions.

'Alex give me the key!' James demanded.

'So, you can do what? Get laid out on the floor again?' Alex sarcastically scolded.

'I could have handled him!' James protested defensively

'Like hell, he handled you!' Alex pointed out.

'Alex how could you let a guy like that loose on the city let alone be friends with him he just killed someone!' James vehemently defended.

'A mercenary who was ready to kill a girl in cold blood.' Alex reminded. 'Look Oliver may be rough around the edges but he means well. If you'd at least talk to him I'm sure you'll see things aren't so simple with him.'

'He's a killer it seems pretty simple to me and he's a superhero?'

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head she knew there was no talking James out of this. James always had an adherence to right and wrong and anyone who didn't do the same was bad in his eyes. Still if James knew the kind of person Oliver was what he did for Kara when the Earth-X invaders attacked she knew James wouldn't think so critically of him.

'Look if I let you go will you at least talk to him?' Alex offered.

James rolled his eyes and sighed gruffly 'Fine.'

Alex then produced the key and uncuffed James from the bed rail.

* * *

James marched down the hallway heading towards the locker rooms he had heard from Alex that Oliver was there and he was going to give that bastard a piece of his mind or at the very least punch him for almost trying to kill him. James was confounded how in any universe was Kara and Alex friends with someone capable of such violence it almost was hard to comprehend and the nerve that he thought they were in the same league as vigilantes was what got him the most, the fact Oliver walked around with such pride after killing someone infuriated him what was more was how J'onn and Winn seemed to sing his praises after just meeting him Oliver was the kind of person to be locked up not worshiped like he was Prince William and James was going to say just as much to his face. James approached the locker room and pushed the door open and what he saw caused him stop dead in his tracks. There all alone in the middle of the locker room was Oliver he now was wearing jeans and sneakers and folding his green suit placing it off to the side. James looked over Oliver he was in great shape almost as if he spent his off time doing nothing but working out but what really caught James' attention was the scars on his back a series of various scars that looked liked everything from knife cuts to bullet wounds, he could make out marks as if he were whipped in the back, a brand on his upper right shoulder in the shape of an arrowhead and a row of burn marks just above his waste line.

'You got something to say Olsen or are you just going to stare?' Oliver finally spoke up, his back still turned as he fished a button shirt from his duffle bag and threw it on. As Oliver turned to face him James was taken aback by the scars on the front of Oliver's torso they were as much as shocking to look at as the ones on his back. James could make out as many knife and bullet wounds but what really got his attention was the deep burn scar over Oliver's heart it was as if someone scorched him with a blowtorch. Whatever Oliver went through was stuff only James could imagine.

'Well?' Oliver pressed and James took a second to snap out of his shock and awe to reply.

'Uh…how... did you know it was me?' James awkwardly managed to get out.

'You drag your feet when you walk a fast pace I heard you coming from down the hall.' Oliver answered as he finished the last button and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

James felt Oliver's cold gaze upon him and suddenly he began to tremble he did his best not to show it as he knew it would mean he wouldn't be taken seriously.

'About last night…'James began.

'This again?' Oliver scoffed.

James pressed his lips and took a step forward. 'I don't know how you do things on your Earth but here on this Earth in National City we believe the right way to do things.'

'Tell me something what is the right way when dealing with a trigger-happy mercenary holding a gun to a girl's head after killing a second girl already? That girl would have been as dead as May Dalton did you really think that guy was going to change his mind?' Oliver asked blankly.

James stiffened as Oliver took a step closer before saying coolly. 'There are people in this world who deal in extremes and its naïve to think anything less than extreme measures will stop them.'

'That doesn't mean you just take someone's life because it's easy.' James snapped.

'Easy!? You think that's how I rationalize it?' Oliver shot back in an equal tone. 'What would you have done if you were there knowing you were the one thing that could have kept that girl from walking out alive or from having her brains shot out of her skull because of some psycho was quick to pull the trigger what would you have done? Would you still be so naïve and think that mercenary had any sympathies at all that he was going to back off just because you thought he might be a good person?'

James remained silent and scowled unsure of how to respond.

'I could have killed you, you know.' Oliver said matter of fact. 'I choked you out knowing either Alex or I could have revived you by reopening your airway given that you're friends with Alex I opt to let her do the honors. The other route would have been me breaking your neck under the niche of my arm just as easily.'

Oliver paused for a moment to see the nervousness of James' expression sink in. Oliver would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy it but he wanted to prove his point to James.

'But I didn't, because I wanted to show to you I'm not the man you think I am.' Oliver continued as he marched back to the bench his bag was sitting to put his suit away.

'Here Supergirl leads by example and as do the other heroes in this city what you did makes people fear you as much as the criminals.' James said.

'I never got into this to be liked.' Oliver nonchalantly answered as he zipped his bag up and put on his jacket that was laying on the bench.

'You think I do this for recognition?' James asked in an offended tone.

'If it smells like a duck.' Oliver said over his shoulder.

'I do this to be an example to give hope like Kara does as Supergirl…'

Oliver immediately spun around to face James. 'See that right there that is your problem Olsen! Its still a game to you a sport that you think you can outdo someone else in you haven't been taken to the edge.' Oliver said grimly to which James shot a questioning look to him.

'To the darkness where there is no right or wrong, where only being good gets you killed where coming back alive is the only thing that matters. The place where right and wrong stop meaning anything and you're only left with choices, choices that if you make the wrong one it will get you killed or worse…'

James was taken aback not just by Oliver's words but by the cool deep intense gaze he gave with it he only thought of Oliver as a killer a that that was no different than the various villains who tried to destroy the world many times over. But listening to Oliver talk painted him in a new light carefully James felt compelled to ask.

'Who did you lose?' A tedious beat passed and it looked like Oliver wasn't going to answer.

'Laurel…. her name was Laurel.' Oliver's face softened as he sighed.

'What happened?' James asked genuinely.

Oliver took a breath before he continued. 'She was murdered.' Oliver thought back to that night in Iron Heights prison how he was helpless, powerless as Damien Darhk drove that arrow into Laurel's side. How he rushed her to the hospital where she was stabilized only for her to die moments later and how driven he was to end Darhk's life afterwards. That would be one of Oliver's deepest regrets not for the life he took, no Oliver didn't regret killing Darhk not one bit, but for the fact that had he not done it sooner Laurel his Laurel would still be alive.

'I had many chances to stop the man who did it and I didn't until he threatened to destroy my world. By the time I did….'

'Laurel was….' James guessed.

'Yeah.' Oliver clarified.

'Laurel's killer?'

'Dead.' Was Oliver's short answer.

A moment of silence between them passed before James broke the silence. 'I'm sorry, not just for Laurel but for judging you. You're right I've never have been in a situation like that and if I was in your shoes I don't think I'd have the stomach to do it I had no right to assume the worst of you I'm still against killing but maybe one day I'll understand…'

'I hope you never do.' Oliver quickly remarked Oliver knew what he was and what it took to do the things he did and he knew from the moment he laid eyes on him James just wasn't build for it.

Suddenly blue lights began flashing as an alarm echoed through the building the two men stepped out into the hall where they saw Alex, J'onn and numerous DEO personnel rushing past them. They saw Winn stepped before them much to their surprise the usually cheery tech expert gave them a look filled with dread as he spoke.

'Its Kara.'


End file.
